Frontier: Sky Corridor
Work In Progress (WIP) This page is currently under construction due to the Sky Corridor being a monthly event and not available at the moment. Gathering information is therefore limited to a specific time frame and not possible until the next time it returns. The next week of Sky Corridor is supposedly in the first week of Octobre but this is uncertain to a recent inconsistency in weekly rotation events. Introduction The Sky Corridor (Japanese: 天廊, Romaji: Ten-rou) is a special area exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier G. It was introduced in MHFG6 and is currently being investigated by the Guild of Mezeporta. The Sky Corridor is located on a desolate island in the middle of the ocean and was built by the mysterious civilization known as "The Ancients". Unlike the Old Tower that was built near the Great Forest, the Sky Corridor is heavily guarded by all sorts of deadly traps and Monsters to prevent unwanted visitors from discovering its secrets and treasures. As of MHFG8 there are 2 districts (or wardens) that are available for exploration. The first district can be accessed without a paid subscription, starting at HR1. The second district, however, requires players to be at least HR5 and TR51 to initiate/join the quest. Lastly, it is one of the 4 rotation events that cycle with each maintenance on every Wednesday of the week. The other events being Conquest War, Parone and Hunter Festival. All of these are required to obtain the items necessary for crafting the "Ninfa Armor" and "Rou-weapons" (G-Rank only). How it works The Sky Corridor randomly generates between 2 to 4 floors at the start of the quest. Subsequently, all floors consist of either 2 or 3 rooms that are divided by a large gate. The objective is to make it from the start of a floor to the end and advance to the next one. While doing so, the player must make their way past a large variety of deadly traps and monsters and clear any of the following objectives (they are fixed and based on the room's design): #Slay the big monster(s) in the room. #Reach the gate at the end of the room. #Hit one or more buttons, levers or switches scattered across the room. #Direct the energy shots (fireballs, lightning orbs) into certain objects or other traps. #Destroy certain objects. #Carry and pass certain color auras from energy stones to the appropriate unlit statues. However, it is not just monsters and traps that players will encounter along the way. There are also Treasure Chests, Felynes and Shiny Crystals scattered throughout the Sky Corridor. These can be found in fixed spots in certain rooms. Treasure Chests will always appear in their respective rooms and locations but Felynes and Shiny Crystals are subject to the random number generator (RNG). Shiny Crystals are items for pick-up and can be either supportive (potions, meat, bombs, etc) or commodities (shards which automatically sell at the end of the quest for bonus TRP). The Felynes come in 6 different variations, all of them having a different skin textures and equipment colors (helmet and scarf). They serve only to hand out purple medals (coin icon) used for buying all sorts of special goods at the Sky Corridor Shop. Lastly, there will also be an urgent quest that must be personally posted by all players in order to advance past a certain number of cleared floors. This urgent will contain an optional boss fight featuring Duremudira, also known as the Tower Guardian (Japanese: 天廊の番人, Romaji: Tenrou no Bannin). Fighting this monster is ill-advised until players have reached the "end of the game", meaning they have fully maxed out G-Rank Equipment with optimized skills and protection. Shops & Resources 'Mezeporta Square' The NPC at Mezeporta Square who hands out the Sky Corridor Quests also allows players to claim "clearing rewards" (for floors and slaying Duremudira) and runs the Sky Corridor Shop as well. The Sky Corridor Shop offers numerous special event items such as Jikkon Balls and Shiten Tickets, as well as its own unique goods such as Bonus Gestures from Legendary Rastas '''and '''Halk Attribute Sacs. 'Sky Corridor Quests' While on a Sky Corridor Quest there are also 2 NPCs that both serve as vendors for all sorts of supplementary and other combat-related items. These items include potions, whetstones, barrel bombs, bowgun ammo, sword crystals and a few other unique items to help out against Duremudira. The first NPC is a young man in an unknown armor holding his arms crossed while staring left and right. This NPC can be found on the deck of the Airship at the start of the quest. The other NPC can be found at the start of each floor within the Sky Corridor itself and is a Felyne in excavation and backpacking equipment. Both of these NPCs sell the same items, however their stock can change inbetween floors and even when leaving the Airship and entering the Sky Corridor. On a side note, the same Felyne NPC can also be found in bonus rooms in the second warden. This is a very rare occurance though so it should be not be looked out for. The benefits of doing Sky Corridor Quests There are multiple benefits to doing the Sky Corridor Quests for players of all ranks and progress. These benefits are: #Collecting materials to craft Sky Corridor Equipment (weapons and armors). #Collecting monster materials of all kinds (normal, Hardcore and G-Rank rares). #Collecting items used for upgrading the "Transcend" state. #Collecting items needed to create the so called Ninfa Armor (ニンファ) and "Rou"-weapons (G-Rank only). #Collecting medals to buy bonus gestures from Legend Rastas to use for fun while inside a lobby. #Collecting Sky Corridor Gems to equip on Sky Corridor Weapons and bypass Skill Limits. #Collecting special "?'''"-items (question mark icon) to craft exclusive armors only obtainable through the Sky Corridor. These armors start out at base in '''HR but upgrade all the way to GR (GX-level) and become very good armor pieces for mixed sets. #Challenging oneself and fellow Hunters by taking on the strongest and hardest monster in the game, Duremudira. As stated, there are a lot of benefits to clearing the Sky Corridor and this applies not only to new players but also veteran players who have progressed very far into the game. Though the "Sky Corridor Armor", as mentioned in this page, is somewhat mediocre, the weapons are a solid go-to option for all sorts of players throughout the entirety of the game. When handled with care and customized carefully, these weapons can be all you ever need. Sky Corridor Equipment Sky Corridor Equipment (天廊装備) has a connotation in their description, written in a green font, reading either <'天廊武器'> or <'天廊防具'>. Sky Corridor Equipment is unique in its own right because the weapons are entirely customizable and the armors can be given the same bonus effects that other special armors also have. 'Sky Corridor Weapons' These come in 2 variations, There is a regular line with 2 Sky Corridor Sigil Slots and 1 Sky Corridor Gem Slot, and a black line with 1 Sky Corridor Sigil Slot and 2 Sky Corridor Gem Slots. The black line also has a different Sharpness Bar design and will end up with slightly more Skyblue Sharpness than the regular line (for Blademasters). What makes Sky Corridor Weapons unique is their customizability. Depending on the chosen line, these weapons can be imbued with any combination of an Element, a Status Ailment, an option to increase its Affinity, add Rapid Fire or Super Rapid Fire and a Sigil Skill (G-Rank only). They also have a unique upgrading system. Unlike other weapons, they work with a "cost-system". All of these weapons start out at a cost of 0 and can be upgraded in any possible way until they reach a cost of 300. This is displayed as 0/300 to 300/300. All stats require one of the 3 different orbs that can be gotten from clearing the Sky Corridor. There's Red Orbs (attack power and afifnity), Green Orbs (Sharpness) and Blue Orbs (Elements and Status Ailments). Upgrades for these stats come in ranges and every range has its own amount of orbs needed and number of "cost-points" it adds to the weapon. For example, at the beginning the "Attack Up" upgrade would require 3 Red Orbs and only adds +1 Cost to the weapon at a time. At a later point this same upgrade will require 9 Red Orbs and add +3 Cost to the weapon. This system applies for all stats and their respective upgrades. 'Sky Corridor Weapon Simulator' Upgrades to a weapon cannot be undone. As such it is wise to use the official simulator designed by Capcom and carefully plan out how to go about it. A link to their official simulator can be found here: http://members.mhf-g.jp/contents/quest/tenrou/weapon_sim.html. 'Sky Corridor Armors' Sky Corridor Armors are like the Sky Corridor Weapons in various ways. Like them, they also come in 2 variations, a regular and a black line, each with a different set of Armor Skills. However, unlike the weapons, they do not have a cost-system. They are upgraded using the same items though. What makes these armors special is their ability to be given any of the bonus effects that other special armors, such as Shishu and G Hunting Protection, also have. These bonus effects can be added through the use of an armor-equivalent of the Sky Corridor Sigils. Like with the weapons, adding these will also add a certain energetic glow through the "nerves" of the armor itself. The Sky Corridor Sigils for armors can be crafted with a special stone obtained from clearing the Sky Corridor and a core item that represent that effect it gives. For instance, the "Shishu Attack Up" bonus effect will require the 5% carve-only gem exclusive to Gureadomosu, who was the first Origin Species monster. * Note: Origin Species (Japanese: 始種, Romaji: Shi-shu). The Sky Corridor: Basics and Fundamentals Here is a list of notes about all the things that one needs to know about the Sky Corridor and how it works: 'Quest Time and Floors' #The Quest starts with a time limit of 10 minutes. #Clearing a floor will add another 10 minutes to the timer. #The Quest always randomly consists of 2 to 4 floors to clear. #Every floor consists of at least 2 rooms (3 in rare cases). #Every room has its own unique but fixed objective to clear. #Every room is separated from each other by a Gate that opens upon clearing the objective. #Monsters, traps and chests are fixed for each room (although some have varying big monsters). 'Traps' #All traps ignore defense and elemental resistances and deal a fixed amount of damage. #Traps can have different strength levels in different rooms. #All traps can be protected against with Sky Corridor Skills (in the sense of damage reduction or reducing health draining speed or trap-time duration). #All traps are exceedingly stronger in the 2nd district than they are in the first (capable of killing in a single hit). #The 2nd district has its own unique traps and upgraded versions of traps found in the 1st district. 'Treasure Chests and Felynes' #Treasure Chests spawn in fixed locations and inside of fixed rooms. #Treasure Chests can be opened by hitting them but require fencing to prevent bouncing. #Treasure Chests in the 2nd district can contain traps that inflict a multitude of status ailments (Paralysis, Poison, Snowman and Defense Down). #The 2nd district has a bigger, ornamented special type of chest that harbors more and unique rewards otherwise not obtainable. #Felynes come in different skin textures and equipment colors. There are 6 types of Felynes that all give a different range of medals for use in the Sky Corridor Shop. These are Brown, Red, Blue, Purple, Green and Yellow. The color refers to their helmet and scarf. 'Obstacles' #There is a variety of obstacles that can be destroyed either by hitting them over and over or by shooting them with Cannons or Ballistas. #There are also rooms in which certain obstacles that are otherwise destructible are not. #It requires a lot of effort to destroy obstacles with weapons and it is therefore recommended to equip the "Destruction King" (破壊王) skill to speed things up. #Most obstacles will cause weapons to bounce off if hit. #Fencing +2 speeds up the destruction of obstacles. 'Duremudira' #Duremudira will appear for the first time at the 10th floor. Afterwards it will start appearing at the 40th floor and then once every 40 floors until floor 480. From there on it will once again appear at floor 500 and once every 20 floors beyond that point. #Duremudira is currently the strongest and hardest monster in the game and nigh-impossible to defeat for players who are not in G-Rank with maxed out and optimized gear. It has 2 phases in the 1st district and 3 in the 2nd district. #Duremudira is an optional boss that can be skipped. #Abandoning a quest in which Duremudira appears will cause it to disappear until the next required amount of floors has been cleared for it to show up again. #The "Deadly Encounter" Sky Corridor Skill allows Duremudira to show up instantly after leaving the airship. Although chances of this happening remain very low. #Slaying Duremudira will notify the entire Land in which a player resides about the party's victory. #Players who slay Duremudira in the 1st district are awarded with the 極氷 (Extreme Ice) title. Those who slay Duremudira in the 2nd district are, in turn, awarded with the 絶氷 (Absolute Ice) title. There is also a title for slaying 50 Duremudira in both districts respectively. #Slaying Duremudira in the 2nd district allows players to obtain a Red and Grey Liquid that are necessary for creating G-Rank Sky Corridor Gems and G-Rank Sky Corridor Sigils. The Sky Corridor: Traps, Switches, Levers and Artillery The Sky Corridor features a wide variety of traps, obstacles and mechanisms that can either kill the player or be exploited by them to kill monsters with. Here is a list of the different types of things and their variations that one can run into: 'Traps' Other traps include (pictures will be added in the future): #Spinning Blades #Swinging Boulders #Spikes #Darts #Heat Bombs #Steamrollers (2nd district only) 'Switches, Levers and Artillery' The Sky Corridor: Chests and Felynes Originally, as of MHFG6, when the Sky Corridor was finally released, there was only 1 type of Treasure Chest and 6 types of Felynes that could be found in the Sky Corridor. However, since the MHFG8 update, 2 more types of Treasure Chests have been added. The first being a larger, ornamented chest and the second a variety of so-called Trap Chests that do not always hold any content. '1st District' In the first district there are only the original normal treasure chests that can be opened by hitting them once. These chests never contain traps and always provide bonus rewards when opened. There are also 6 variations in Felynes that can be found in this district. They are divided by skin texture and equipment color as shown in the picture below: The different equipment colors that these Felynes are wearing are indicators of the range of medals that they can hand out. The felyne with the Brown Equipment hands out the least, whereas the Felyne with the Yellow / Gold Equipment hands out the most. '2nd District' Although the 2nd district does not add any more variations in the Felynes and their Equipment Colors, it does introduce 2 new types of Treasure Chests: Ornamented Treasure Chests and Trap Chests. The picture below shows all of the different treasure chest variations that can be found in the 2nd district: I The first of the 2 newly introduced treasure chests is the Ornamented Treasure Chest. They are slightly bigger and much rarer than their regular counterparts. There are only about 3 to 4 rooms that have these in them at the moment. They will generate a slightly different sound effect when opened and also hold a wider variety of reward items than normal treasure chests. The second type of treasure chests that was introduced with the coming of the 2nd district are the Trap Chests. They look identical to the normal treasure chests but have a certain color of smoke emanating from them. The colors represent a Status Ailment and opening these chests will active the trap that was built into them. A cloud will erupt from these chests shortly after opening them and inflict the status ailment the color represents if one does not get away in time. There are 5 types of Trap Chests and Status Ailments that they can inflict, those being: #Poison (purple smoke) #Paralysis (gold smoke) #Sleep (blue smoke) #Defense Down (grey smoke) #Snowman (lightblue-white smoke with ice particles emanating from the chest) Another thing to note is that these Trap Chests do not always hold any treasure content. It will occasionally happen that a different pop-up message appears after opening one of these. When this is the case, it means that there were no contents inside other than the trap built into it. The Sky Corridor: Monsters and Altered Behavior